Faire tomber le masque
by Lavande1
Summary: Attention chapitre 4 en ligne !Et si Ron n'avait jamais vraiment été lui même. Et si le Choixpeau n'avait jamais voulu l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Et si le masque tombait brusqement . Et si tout cela engendrait une attirance peu commune pour le fils malef
1. Chapitre 1

Faire tomber le masque …

_Auteur__ :_

_ Moi ben Lavande ou si vous préférez Elise pis pour certain c'est Mlle Lavande c'est comme vous voulez _

_Genre__ :_

_Ben plutôt sombre pour l'instant j'attend des reviews pour écrire une suite._

_Avertissement__ :_

_ Je ne sais pas je pense R mais pour l'instant je mets PG on verra pour les autres chapitres_

_Couples__ : _

_Draco Malfeoy/Ron Weasley (je trouve ce couple trop mignon) Il n'y aura pas de lemon ok pas de demande s'il vous plait j'ai pas l'impression que je le réussirais._

Chapitre 1 : Porter un masque c'est :

« Dur. »

_Ron dit à Harry qu'il a tort s'exclama Hermione . Allez quoi y'a pas que le quidditch dans la vie !

Discussion habituelle . Réponse habituelle.

Ron réprima l'envie de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas que les livres et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller immédiatement s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour en lire le contenu mais apparemment c'était déjà fait . Alors il se comporta comme tout bon Weasley qu'il fait et dit :

_Bien sur Hermione il y plein d'autre chose !

_Quoi pare exemple ? demanda Harry suspicieux

_La quidditch et le quidditch ! s'entendit dire Ron avec une soudaine nausée.Il rit de son rire bête comme à chaque foi et se dirigea vers les cachots pour leur double cours de potions (Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a toujours un double cours de potions dans leurs moment sombre ? lol ^___________^)

Alors qu'ils discutaient des derniers scandales de la gazette il croisèrent l'enemi juré d'Harry(tadam ! comme par hasard ! p) Draco malefoy. 

Ron comme à son habitude mima de se renfrogner. Il savait pourquoi il haïssait malefoy . Il la savait . Parce que ce dernier avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le départ. Parce qu'il savait que Ron jouait un rôle . Mais surtout il détestait son visage angélique , ce sourire narquois formé sur ses lèvres tentantes, cette aura complexe qui se dégageait de cet être chaste et…(je m'arrête sinon je vais perdre connaissance @_____@) En gros l'ange du mal en personne . 

Alors Ron se devait de le détester comme tout weasley déteste tout malefoy.

Draco sourit. Et si il s'amusait un peu . Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant le rouquin.

_Alors Weasley , toujours aussi bon menteur ? 

Ron se sentit rougir . Mais à quoi jouait-il ? 

_Tu les as peut être duper mais pas moi . poursuivit Draco sans cesser de sourire.

Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à ron et dit :

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy mais Ron est quelqu'un de bien. Pas comme toi, ajouta-t-elle méchamment . 

_Pauvre petite , il faut qu'elle t'emprunte tes binocle Potty, apparemment elle est aussi myope que toi (koi qu'est-ce qu'il a contre les myope %____% ? ) 

Ron ne réagit pas . Il avait les yeux fixé sur malefoy. Il pouvait tout révéler , pas qu'il en ait peur mais comment réagirait Dumbledore en apprenant qu'un weasley aurait menacé son chiffon poisseux (là y parle du choixpeau ..).

Harry répliqua quelque chose de ridicule ce qui fit rire Malefoy. Ron voulut l'insulter mais la cloche le coupa. Draco se retourna et parti vers les cachots , 

_Au faite si tu as besoin d'un avocat n'hésite pas Ron. Dit-il sans se retourner.

Ron so posa plusieurs questions à la fois et opta pour lui mettre son poig dans la tête mais Harry posa la question fatidique :

_De quoi il parle ?

_Oh de rien tu le connais , il est menteur , tricheur et …

_Ron Tu peux tout nous dire ! Coupa Hermione. 

_Vous former un joli couple lança Ron avant de s'élancer vers les cachots , il était déjà en retard.

Si elle savait , songea-t-il alors qu'il courait. Il eut un rictus. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Alors comment vous trouvez ? j'en fais une suite ? Dites moi tout !!

Big bisous 

Lavande 

^_^

akka

^_^

Nostalgy

www.mynostalgy.be.tf


	2. Chapitre 2

Faire tomber le masque …

_Auteur__ :_

_ Moi ben Lavande ou si vous préférez Elise pis pour certain c'est Mlle Lavande c'est comme vous voulez _

_Genre__ :_

_Ben plutôt sombre pour l'instant j'attend des reviews pour écrire une suite._

_Avertissement__ :_

_ Je ne sais pas je pense R mais pour l'instant je mets PG on verra pour les autres chapitres_

_Couples__ : _

_Draco Malefoy/Ron Weasley (je trouve ce couple trop mignon) Il n'y aura pas de lemon ok pas de demande s'il vous plait j'ai pas l'impression que je le réussirais._

Dans ce chapitre c'est Draco qui raconte . Il dit comment il a découvert le secret de Ron …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci à mes reviews !!!

^__^

Chapitre 2 : Je savais

            Je savais , oui , mais par contre quel acteur ! J'en ai parfois douté . Il est merveilleusement doué . D'ailleurs on ne peut que se tromper lorsqu'on est aussi naïf que les Gryffondors ,les Serdaigles ou encore les Poufsouffles . D'ailleur je doute qu'un autre serpentard l'ai découvert.  Après tout ne suis-je pas un Malefoy ? 

Je m'amuse à l'angoisser le petit Weasley . Il sait que je suis au courant . Ce jeu m'amuse tellement que j'ai du mal à me contenir quand je le vois. A chaque fois un peu plus troublant voilà ma tactique . Un détail ou deux qui font chavirer les cœurs.

La dernière fois je l'ai fixé tout en humectant mes lèvres et me suis proposé pour être son avocat. Je l'ai aussi appelé Ron. 

C'est tellement craquant , Ron , et son visage recouvert de petite taches de rousseur , et son sourire si doux , si beau ...

Oh mon dieu ! Draco ressaisie toi ! tu parle de Ron ! De weasley ! Et en plus tu parles comme une fille ! Yuck !

Je sens déjà un sourire rêveur se former sur mes lèvres , Non stop !Il faut que j'arrête . Je parle d'un gars ! Yuck je dois absolument rendre une douche froide ! Oui c'est ça une douche glacée !

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!! C'est glacé !Je suis malade j'allais me geler le sang !! C'est à cause de ces idioties … 

Il est tellement beau ……..mmmm…… Merde ! C'est reparti ! 

Autant dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu le bougre ! Mais je l'ai deviner . Quand j'ai voulu serrer la main à Potter j'ai vu ces yeux lancé des éclairs d 'envie . Pas de la jalousie , d'envie ! Quand il me voyait partir je sentais une pointe de déception. Je devinais à son air inquiet que le Choixpeau n'était pas normal et puis , il a trop longtemps hésité. C'est pourtant simple ! Un weasley , un gryffondor ! Mais non j'ai bien vu à son visage concentré qu'il voulait aller contre sa nature . Sa nature de Serpentard !

Je pense aussi que pour un Weasley il avait un peu plus de jugeote . Il avait des qualité telle que la ruse et des défauts comme sa jalousie et son envie de luxure . 

Il est comique mais pas trop , il était trop réfléchi . Malgré ses difficultés en cours il avait de la puissance . Une aura telle qu'elle en vous donne des frissons. (oui c'est bien !!!). Le genre d'aura qui vous donne une soudaine fièvre car la puissance émane de son corps . Pas la même puissance que moi , ou Potter , non une puissance dans la nature . Un nouvel adam qui a croqué la pomme . Il me donne cette envie de courir , m'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces idiots sans intelligence et de m'isoler avec lui . Weasley Bon sang ! Il aurait pas put s'appeler je sais pas moi ! Parkinston ou Zabini ou même Chang je m'en fouterais mais Weasley !!

Mon père ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Sauf si Ron passait de notre côté et prouvait à mon père qu'il serait fidèle au maître . 

J'aimerais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps contre le mien. Son nez dans mon cou , son odeur me faire tourner la tête.

Zut ! J'aurais du me geler le sang parce que là je vais vomir . Yuck ! Il n'est pas encore prêt . Mais ça viendra . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut car moi il me semblait assez marrant. Pauv Dray il est complètement lessivé en ce moment . 

Bon je tiens à remercié les gens qui vont me faire plaisir et aller jeter un œil à ma fic Hp et Lumna Belaqua car elle n'a pas beaucoup de lecteur et j'ai enie de l'abandonner si ça continue alors c'est à vous de me motiver . Au faite je dédie ce chapitre à mon petit frère qui est mon premier lecteur (juste pour les parties douces) du brouillon de cette fic .  Merci frérot.

Big bisous 

Lavande 

^_^

akka

^_^

Nostalgy

www.mynostalgy.be.tf


	3. Chapitre 3

Faire tomber le masque …

_Auteur__ :_

_ Moi ben Lavande ou si vous préférez Elise pis pour certain c'est Mlle Lavande c'est comme vous voulez _

_Genre__ :_

_Ben plutôt sombre pour l'instant j'attend des reviews pour écrire une suite._

__

_Avertissement__ :_

_ Je ne sais pas je pense R mais pour l'instant je mets PG on verra pour les autres chapitres_

_Couples__ : _

_Draco Malefoy/Ron Weasley (je trouve ce couple trop mignon) Il n'y aura pas de lemon ok pas de demande s'il vous plait j'ai pas l'impression que je le réussirais._

_Bon ce chapitre c'est Ron et Dray qui coincés quelque part se disent tout . Ou presque._

Chapitre 3 : Tu quoi ?!!

            Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers les toilettes masculines et à mon grand désarrois Pansy m'attendais au détour d'un couloir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux débile profonde ?

_Draky-chou soit gentil veux-tu ? Je voudrais savoir si ça t'intéresserais de …enfin tu sais de sortir avec …

_Pansy ! Stop je ne peux rien du tout ! Besoin pressant . Priorité avant tout n'est-ce pas ?

Et sur ces mots je la contournais et me dirigeais vers les toilettes du premier étage à grand pas . Occupées. 

_Merde mais c'est quoi ce foutoir même pas de toilettes libres ! Je vous en fouterais moi des toilettes libres !

Et Dray se retourna vivement pour courir vers les toilettes du deuxième étage.

_Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

Troisième étage .

_Encore mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Quatrième étage .

_P***** de b***** de merde !

Cinquième étage.

_Je rêve , je cauchemarde, je meure !

Sixième étage .

_Enfin ! Et fallait que ce soit en face des gryffondor ! Quelle insulte. 

Il entra et courut se « soulager » dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais quand il voulut sortir .

Bang !

_Quoi ! Non c'est pas vrai ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Laissez moi sortir de ces p****** de toilettes !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Je sortais du dortoir pour aller aux toilettes après une partie d'échec particulièrement chiante et je fut surpris de voir un écriteau « ne pas déranger ».

_Super fallait que Lavande(pas moi heureusement mais c'était près) et Seamus occupent les toilettes !

Je sortis de la salle commune pour aller dans les toilettes situées dans le couloir d'en face. Au sixième étage.

J'ouvris la porte et trébucha sur un truc mou par terre . La porte se referma .

_Weasley ! La porte ! La porte !!

_Quoi ? 

Clic .

_La porte bon sang ! Elle s'est encore verrouillée !

_Vérouillée ?!

_Oui merci weasley !

_…

_Weasley ? 

_…

_Euhm ? Youhou ? 

_MAMAN !!A L'AIDE !! AU SECOUR ! JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI ! OUVREZ LA PORTE A L 'AIDE QUELQU'UN !

_Pas la peine j'ai déjà essayer .

Ron se tourna vers Malefoy et lui jeta un regard noir .

_Oui peut être mais toi personne ne t'aurais ouvert !

Scié ! Il m'avait scié !

_Oh ferme la t'as que ça à faire de parler.

_Mais tu t'es pas regarder pourriture.

_Pourriture ?!

_Oui parfaitement.

_C'est pas moi qui me lave une fois par mois car il n'y a pas d'eau à la maison. Dit Malefoy d'un air faussement éploré .

_Peut être mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de vider un pot de gel par jour pour paraître présentable !

_Ca c'était un coup bas Weasley !

_Et toi alors !

Plof ! Draco en voulant frapper weasley se retrouva par terre dans une flaque. Voulant rattraper le coup il attrapa les jambes de ron et tira .

Re-Plof .

_MALEFOY ! UN PANTALON TOUT NEUF !

_Pauvre chou tu devais l'avoir depuis peu alors combien 5 ans ? 6 ans ? 

_MALEFOY ! rugit Ron.

Et la bagarre commença. 

Ron frappa malefoy qui lui mordit le bras et d'un coup de pied il se retrouvèrent à nouveau par terre. Ron voulut le frapper mais il reçut un poing bien placé qu'il le fit hurler de douleur. Et cela continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que épuisés et meurtris ils tombèrent par terre , chacun dans leur coin. 

Ron constata que Malefoy était un adversaire redoutable. Soudain un éclair de génie lui passa dans la tête.

_Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette.

_Je m'en fous de ta baguette j'ai la mienne.

_Passe moi ta baguette !

_Hors de question va t'en acheter une.

_Malefoy !

_Non ! MAMAN ! 

_LA BAGUETTE !

_MAMAN ! AU VOLEUR ! 

Ron attrapa la baguette et se dirigea vers la porte .

_Alohomora.

Rien .

_Ouvre toi.

Rien.

_Déverrouillage express !

Rien.

_Je t'emmerde !

Toujours rien.

_Pousse toi Weasley . Alors essayons un mot de passe.

_Savon !

_Idiot !

_Merci je m'en souviendrais.

_Bulles. Mousse. Baignoire. Cuvette .Désodorisant. Serviette. Evier. Robinet.

_Peut être qu'elle parle pas anglais_ ._^__^

_Qu'elle quoi !? 0_0

_Ben oui ça ressemble à de l'écriture française.

_Ca quoi !

___Là t'es aveugle ?

_… -_-'

_Alors.

_Quoi ?!

_Ben tu sais pas lire le français ? Je croyais que les Malefoy avait une résidence en France.

Bang ! 

_AÏE !!

_Ben malefoy ? Ca va pas ? T'as frappé trop fort dans la p'tite porte ?  

_La ferme !

_Oooh ! Méchant !

_Maamaan ! se plaignit Malefoy en jurant.

Ron plié en deux s'essuyait les yeux . 

_« Comment malefoy peut-il être aussi drôle ? » pensa-t-il ._

_Je vais mourirrrrrrrrreeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! continua Malefoy. 

Ron secoué de rire se tenait le ventre les larmes aux yeux. 

_Quoi ! 

_T'es.. hihi… trop … Hihihi…houhou…Marrant…hahaha !

_Je ? Pfffff ! Weasley tu me déçois .

_Je hihhumm , Je te déçois ? 

_Oui je m'attendait à moins de fantaisies de ta part .

_De ma part ? s'étouffa Ron.

_Oui ! Weasley tu me fais pitié. Pendant un instant je me suis surpris à croire que tu étais au dessus des autres.

_Au dessus ? Vraiment ? Demanda ron avec envie .

_Oui . Enfin je me suis trompé . répondit malefoy avec sarcasme .

_Ah bon ? Et au dessus dans quel sens ?

_Dans le sens où tu me semblait digne d'être un Serpentard.

_Moi à serpentard ! Oui… dit-il l'air rêveur.

_Gagné ! Mon cheeeerrr Ron Je suis pressé de faire de toi un parfait Serpentard !

_Moi un Serpentard !

_Oui aller vient on va s'occuper de toi en attendant que cette fichue porte s'ouvre.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors , alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? C'est mon plus long chapitre de toutes mes fics ! lol .

Merci à mes reviews . Vive Remy Zero le gars qui chante le générique de Smallville et aussi Missy Eliott avec Work it ! Youpi j'attend plein de reviews !!

Lavande 

Akka

Nostalgy

Site en reconstruction général bcp de boulot !


	4. Chapitre 4

Faire tomber le masque …

_Auteur__ :_

_ Moi ben Lavande ou si vous préférez Elise pis pour certain c'est Mlle Lavande c'est comme vous voulez _

_Genre__ :_

_Ben plutôt sombre pour l'instant j'attend des reviews pour écrire une suite._

_Avertissement__ :_

_ Je ne sais pas je pense R mais pour l'instant je mets PG on verra pour les autres chapitres_

_Couples__ : _

_Draco Malefoy/Ron Weasley (je trouve ce couple trop mignon) Il n'y aura pas de lemon ok pas de demande s'il vous plait j'ai pas l'impression que je le réussirais._

Dans ce chapitre c'est Harry qui s'inquiète attention avis aux fans de Neville …

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merci à mes reviews !!!

^__^

J'ai toujours la flemme de répondre mais dite merci à Dame Dimondiel Verte feuille grâce à qui vous avez le chapitre en avance et qui m'a inspirée tout le long du chapitre ^_^ . Allez lire sa fic : et trop triste à la fois !   

**__**

Chapitre 4 : Avant d'être il faut devenir .

            Ron ne su jamais ce qu'Il avait fait . Ce qu'Il avait souhaité . Mais il était sûr d'une chose , Malefoy l'appréciait . Il l'appréciait assez pour le transformer . Le transformer en Serpentard .

Il était devenu un Serpentard , il avait cessé de renié sa nature . Aujourd'hui il était lui. 

Quand il avait suivi Malefoy devant la glace et que celui-ci avait sourit , il s'était volatilisé pour laisser place à un corps d'argile à modeler *. 

Malefoy avait changer des objets en ciseaux , pot de gel , sèche cheveux , et tout le tralala pour couper les cheveux de Ron , Remplacer sa  « touffe » en une chevelure fine et piquée avec du gel . 

Il avait retravailler la tenue (« Rony ne serre jamais ta cravate autant ! On n'est plus en maternelle ! Et ce pantalon ! Pas d'ourlet !!») en cirant les chaussure , renovant la tenue , et desserer le nœud de cravate (« Bon sang ! Mais comment tu respires ?! ») avec lequel Ron se battait chaque matin .

Ronald avait disparu , Malefoy l'appelait désormais Rony* . 

Malefoy lui avait appris à marché avec dignité et prestance , Malefoy avait travailler son carisme , sa voix .

Il était fier . Malefoy aussi sans doute mais Rony était fier .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je me recoiffais devant la glace , Ron immobile enregistrait chaque geste . Cela faisait bien 7 heures et demis qu'on était là et heureusement que j'était doué en métamorphose pour pouvoir changer le papier toilette en repas convenable . Potter entra et nous dévisagea longuement , surement surpris qu'on ne se batte pas :

_Ron tu as changé tes cheveux .

Ce n'était pas une question .

_Oui ils sont beaucoup mieux tu ne pense pas ? dit Ron avec fierté .

_Surement …

_Il sont beaux . Tranchais-je d'un coup . Salut Rony .

Et je tournait les talons pour sortir de la pièce étouffante .

_Rony ?? 

_C'est moi . 

_Non ça n'est pas toi , je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ça n'est pas toi .

Derrière la porte, camouflé dans une ombre Neville entendit tout .            En lui même il savait que Ron était gentil mais il connaissait ce côté noir qu'on les gens parfois . Lui même l'ayant camouflé tout comme Ron .

_Arrête Harry , Tu ne sais pas qui je suis pour dire ça . Laisse moi te montrer ton vrai meilleur ami .  

Et il tourna les talons et s'en alla silencieusement tête haute avec mépris.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hermione ? Tu as vu Ron ?

_ Oui Harry .

_ Mais tu as vu ses, ses changements !!

_Oui .

_Oui ??!!

_Oui Harry . Ron ,je pense ,a besoin de changements .

_De changements ! Avec Malefoy.

_Harry peut être que Ron a changé . 

_Changé ? 

_Tu n'a jamais remarqué que parfois il avait un rictus sur les lèvres, qu'il grimaçait en nous voyant le matin , où qu'il regardait avec envie la table des Serpentards . 

_Quoi ??!!!

_Harry Malefoy a peut être tord , ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de lunettes , pense à voire un ophtalmo à la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard . 

_Hermione !

L'interpellée pouffa .

_Hermione c'est sérieux !

Elle se pencha vers lui et il sentit une haleine d'alcool.

_Moi aussi je suis sérieuse .

_Hermione mais tu es ivre ! 

_Et alors ?

Harry se leva et alla droit dans son dortoir . A sa grande surprise toutes les affaires de Ron avait disparues . Et son lit était vide . Fait mais vide .

Il se souvint qu'à son grand étonnement Ron avait été nommé préfet et que les préfets avaient un couloirs de chambres séparée . Comme Hermione . Mais où était la carte du maraudeur ? Ah ! La voilà alors Ron se trouve près des quartiers nord des Serpentards ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là bas ? Avec Malefoy ?! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

J'aime Ron , d'un autre côté faire l'amour avec une fille est génial .

Mais quand on aime pas la fille c'est nul . 

Et puis je n'ai jamais toucher un mec . Et mon père serait certainement furax . 

Mais il le vaut bien non ?

Quand j'ai relooké Ron je l'ai sentis attentif , heureux , je l'ai senti à l'aise . 

Il était bien avec moi non ? Ou bien peut être qu'il se servait de moi ? Non c'est digne d'un Serpentard . Mais Ron EST un Serpentard ! Certainement pas de la même classe que moi ou Crabbe ,  Goyle , Zabini ou Parkinston (brr parkinston de la même classe que moi ) , mais il est un Serpentard . 

Oh là ! Attention Maître-des-Potions-furax  en vue tous derrière l'armure de bronze !

_Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu ? Ce … ce chien ! Ce rat ! Laissé dans l'école ! Cet abruti de Loup-Garou avec lui ! « Les amours ne doivent être brisés après tant de souffrance Severus ! » Et bla bla et bla bla ! Beurk !

Et l'ombre du Maître-des-Potions-furax disparut à l'angle du couloir . 

Un couple d'hommes à Poudlard ! Super ! Mais il a pas parlé de Lupin là ? Oh oh !! Non pas ça ! Pas eux ! Pas Black et Lupin ! Je pourrais jamais leur demander d'aide. Surtout pour convertir le pote du Survivant en Mangemort . Oh la , la . Mais Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ! 

Ah le voilà ! 

_ Rony ? Ca va ? 

_Euh oui , Drac' euh par contre je viens de frôler un Maître-des-Potions-en-pétard et je reprend un peu mon souffle . 

_« Et en plus on pense dans le même style , on ait fait pour être ensemble . »_

_Ok . Je sais je l'ai croisé aussi. Alors tu me la montre ta chambre que je sache où tu vis ? Je veux pas de lit à baldaquin rouge moi . 

_Bien entendu Drac' !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir des Préfets à pas lents . Arrivé à mi-chemin Potter déboula rouge de colère , le souffle court , sa baguette dans une main et une carte dans l'autre .

_Ca suffit Malefoy arrête d'essayer de manipuler Ron recule toi où tu risque de te faire mal !

_Potty tu commence sérieusement à me faire chier . Alors dégage où bien crois moi c'est toi qui va avoir mal . 

_Rêve mes amis passe avant moi .

_« « Ses  amis passe avant lui ?? » »*_

_Comme c'est gentil . Mais maintenant DEGAGE !

_Expilliaramus !

_Ma baguette !

_Harry arrête ! J'ai choisi de rester dans ton camp pour bénéficier d'une couverture je me fiche pas mal de Gryffondor , alors s'il te plait rend lui sa baguete et laisse nous . Laisse moi .   

_Mais .. Ron , tenta Harry la voix brisée .

_Non . Je ne changerais pas d'avis , et tu sais quoi , peut être que toi aussi tu serais  un très bon serpentard . SI tu venais avec nous .

_Non ! Jamais ! 

Et il partit en courant , hurlant à travers ses larmes .

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer , malgré tout il aimait beaucoup Harry , et le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal . 

_Bon on y va ? demanda Malefoy sans ciller .

_Oui allons-y .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alors Malefoy sadique , Ron entre deux rives et Hermione soûle ? c'est pas si con en faite si ? 

* : Ron a à ce moment l'attitude typique d'un Weasley .Mais d'un côté on sait qu'il a quand même son bon côté .

** : C'est les pensées de Ron . 

Site ouvert !!! www.mynostalgy.be.tf 

Lavande ^_^

@u prochain chapitre les rumeurs vont de bon train , un peu trop même ^_~ .


End file.
